One Love, Many Paths
by Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel
Summary: INPUT REQUESTED! Included are excerpts from two Dramione plots I've dreamed up, but I can't decide which to write first. I'm looking for opinions on which one to write! Please read and review for your choice! DMxHG
1. Snake Eyes

Okay, so here's how things are going- I spend far too much of my free time dreaming up new plots, when I haven't even finished the stories I'm working on. So I've ended up with nine plots, and not nearly enough time.

I want to write at least one of them, and so here are excerpts from my three favorite ideas at the moment. Please read them, and review for your favorite- I'll write whichever has the most reviews in a few days!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Crucio!"_

The spider writhed a few inches below the tip of her wand, its small mouth gaping in a silent scream. Little green sparks from the spell traveled over the arachnid's dark shell, inflicting horrible pain as they went. Hermione laughed.

It seemed so pathetic now, Ron's old fear of spiders. They were like most homosapiens - insignificant, unintelligent, and easily controlled. She lazily flicked her wand again, and the small creature twisted into itself in agony. A smile crossed her face at its torture- a smile that would have sent those from her past life running away at full speed. But it was a part of her now, and she loved it.

"Excuse me, Mistress…" a small voice from the doorway interrupted her thoughts. She turned to face a small bowing house elf. "His lordship, our master, requires your company at dinner."

With a whisper of emerald silk, she stood and crossed to a full length mirror. Checking that the bodice of her dress revealed miles of creamy white skin and that her auburn curls poured enticingly down her back, as master liked, she pouted seductively at her reflection. With barely a flutter of her smoky eyes, Hermione crushed the spider under one heel as she swept out of the room to meet her master.

Two house elves opened the grand walnut doors before her. She walked seductively towards the man in the large chair before the fire. He turned to face Hermione, and her eyes locked momentarily with his gray ones before she dropped them demurely. "_Draco…" _


	2. To be with you

Hermione glanced sadly around her magnificent home. It appeared to be perfect, as did the rest of her life. Exotic plants bloomed in their pots, Persian rugs rolled out over the hardwood floors. Pictures of her and Ron at various Ministry Functions or parties were elegantly displayed throughout the house. It was these pictures that she stared at now, in the late afternoon light. They weren't moving, as in most pictures in the wizarding world- she loved the Muggle's style of photography, which caught only the golden moments and none of the underlying emotions. She looked at the radiant smiles on their faces in the picture- she had been leaning into her husband, his hand coming devilishly close to resting on her chest. Hermione blinked back a tear- those were bittersweet memories, the ones from right after the war.

A knock on the oaken front door pulled Hermione from her reverie. Sniffing, she opened it to reveal a beaming Luna. Immediately, the short blonde engulfed her in a strong hug. Hermione hugged her back, then coughed.

"You smell... nice, Luna," she choked. "What is it?" Luna grinned even more, if that was possible. Her enthusiastic grin already covered her entire face.

"Oh, it's just the Nargle protection. We made a new batch a few weeks ago, that's why it smells a little different-" Luna swept past Hermione and into the house. Normally, Hermione would have considered it rude, but with Luna, you knew it wasn't. She floated from room to room, appraising the decor. "You know, I don't think I've been here since you redecorated, Hermione. I really like what you've done with- oh! I completely forgot why I'd come! I have to tell you- we're having a baby!!!!"

Hermione squealed and hugged her friend enthusiastically. "I'm so happy for you!" she cried. She congratulated her friend and pried her for details, shutting out the emotions that longed to overtake her consciousness. The two women decided to go to shopping to celebrate- they decided against Diagon Alley in favor of a Muggle center fairly nearby. Both women had begun spending a good amount of their time among Muggles instead of mingling with the wizarding community. They quite enjoyed it, and it reminded Hermione of the days before she'd known she was a witch- a time she often missed. Ron had chided her when he found her bag contained a Muggle driver's license a few weeks back. He didn't understand the way she'd grown up, and showed little interest in leaning about it. She suspected he'd written it off as an eccentricity of hers and forgotten all about it. Remembering the most recent disagreement they'd had about it, Hermione sighed.

As they left the foyer, Hermione took one last look around the elegant, open space. With pure golden light slanting through the arched windows onto the floor and staircase, it looked like the place a main character in a Muggle movie might own- a character with a beautiful, happy life. Hermione shut the door on her house, knowing that life would never be hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Home again after dropping Luna off and hugging a delighted Neville, Hermione made dinner and curled up in her favorite chair to read, waiting for Ron to get home. She had dozed off when he finally arrived via the Floo network late into the night. She woke up as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Trouble with some Norwegian wizards today," he said. "I grabbed some food at work and I'm beat, so I'm going to crash. Come to bed when you feel like it, and-" He grimaced at Heddy, who was sitting on her lap. She was one of Crookshanks' grandchildren. "do try to get most of the cat hair off first. You know how much I hate it."

Shifting Heddy so the cat lay draped over her shoulder, Hermione padded silently into the kitchen after Ron was gone. Picking her want up off the counter, she muttered "_Lumos_". As a light began to flicker at the end of her wand, she looked sadly at the casserole dish sitting on the counter. Why did she even bother cooking? It didn't ever get eaten. Ron was never home to eat it. With a flick of her wand, she waved away the dish. It landed in the sink with a crash, but she didn't really care. She slipped outside, onto the back porch. She looked at the beautifully landscaped backyard, jasmine and lilac blooms illuminated by the cold light of the full moon. She wandered down a path to sit on her favorite wood swing. As Heddy curled up on her lap, Hermione remembered that Ron had put it in for her when they were first married. Things had been so beautiful then, even with all the tragedy from the war. Sensing her unhappiness, Heddy rubbed her face against Hermione's cheek and purred. Hermione snuggled the cat closer, glad somebody could tell that her life wasn't perfect.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron's soft snoring was the only noticeable sound in the room, because Hermione had buried her face in her pillow when she began to cry. They had been so in love when they married- what had happened? Ron had been so sweet, so there for her after the war. Now... he took her for granted. He was always working now, and never had time for her. But she always had to be there supporting him- the pretty, famous wife at functions, always by his side, through thick and thin. What did the Muggles call it? A trophy wife.

She couldn't even remember the last time they'd kissed. It might have been at her twenty-sixth birthday dinner, almost five months ago, but she had no way to be sure. Drying her tears, Hermione glanced over at her husband's form. He looked so peaceful- so much like who he used to be. The fun-loving, crazy boy she'd fallen for. But he didn't exist now, not Ronald Weasley, with the crazy hair and tacky sweaters. He was Ron the Auror, from the Ministry of Magic. Always serious, always working on something. Some days, he reminded her so much of Percy that she wanted to scream.

Snuffling a little, she rolled over onto her side. Ron muttered something in his sleep, and his arm snaked around her body and pulled her close to him. Her stomach fluttered a little as her back pressed up against his chest, and Hermione sighed. The chemistry was still there- when had things gone wrong?


End file.
